Razelrella
by RoSeLapucell
Summary: Razelrella, seorang gadis yatim piatu yang selalu di siksa oleh ibu tirinya. Sedangkan Reicher,seorang pangeran yang tidak mau menikah. Bagaimana kah nasib mereka berdua? ReichxfemRaze. RnR please


**Raze****lrella**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Humor, Romance**

**Disclaimare: Mana Khemia itu punya GUST, Cinderella punya om Disney**

**Pairing: ReicherxFemRaze**

**Warning: OOC, Gaje, Lebay, Gender Switch, Bahasa Ngaco dll… **

**XXXXXX**

Di sebuah kerajaan, hiduplah seorang gadis yang sangat manis bernama Razelrella Dia hidup dengan sangat bahagia bersama ayahnya yang kaya raya Vayne(?) dan ibunya Jessica(??). Tapi, ketika ibunya meninggal. Sang ayah kawin lagi dengan anak seorang bangsawan bernama Lilianne(???). dari ibu tiri yang sering melakukan KDRT itu ***Author langsung di hajar Lily habis-habisan* **Maksudnya. Dari ibu tiri yang baik itu, Razel mendapatkan dua orang kakak perempuan bernama Etward dan Ulrika(????, makin ngaco aja deh).

Pada suatu hari…

"Razel!" Panggil sang ayah.

"Iya, aya naon pih?" jawab si Razel

"Gini Razel, papih mau pergi ke luar kota buat berdagang. Boleh gak?"

"Kalo itu mau papih sih terserah. Tapi boleh gak ama mamih dan One-chan"

"Iya deh, papih tanya dulu ama mamih"

Setelah mendapatkan izin dari sang istri, Vayne pun pergi.

Namun…

"Gawat!!!" Teriak Whim, maid selalu menemani Lily.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lily.

"Begini… Vayne-sama, dia…"

"Ada apa dengan ayah?" Tanya si Razel.

"Vayne-sama dia…"

"Ayah kenapa?" Tanya Ulrika

"Dia…"

"Kenapa?" Kali ini Et yang bertanya

"Dia…"

"UDAH CEPETAN!!!!!" Bentak mereka (minus Et) serentak

"Dia… Meninggal dalam perjalanan pulang" Jawab si Whim.

"WHAAAT!!!???" Teriak si Lily, Ulrika, dan Et secara bersamaan.

"Ng, bisa kau ulangi sekali lagi?" Tanya si Razel sambil mengambil piring dan gelas yang ada di atas meja.

"Vayne-sama meninggal dalam perjalanan pulang" Whim pun mengulangi perkataannya.

"APA!!?? Papih meninggal!!??" Teriak si Razel sambil menjatuhkan gelas dan piring yang di pegangnya (untuk menimbulkan efek dramatis), semua yang ngeliat langsung aja sweatdrop.

"Apakah kamu yakin kalau dia meninggal?" Tanya si Lily dengan nada ikhlas gak ikhlas

"Saya yakin! Saya mendapatkan kabar dari prajurit istana bahwa Vayne-sama meninggal" Jawab si Whim.

"Kok bisa? Papihkan gak punya penyakit yang dapat membunuhnya" Tanya si Razel lagi.

"Katanya dalam perjalanan pulang dia di hadang oleh kelompok bandit Tony" Jawab si Whim.

"Begitu" Kata si Lily

Keesokan harinya, sepulang dari pemakamannya Vayne.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks… Papih" Tangis si Razel dan ke-dua kakaknya.

"Udah, udah… Kalian semua jangan nangis" Hibur si Lily

"Gimana mau gak sedih, mih? Papih kan mati" Kata si Et

"Hush! Emangnya lu kira papih tuh binatang apa? Bilang mati. Yang benar tuh tewas!" Kata si Ulrika membetulkan perkataan kakaknya yang bodoh itu.

"Ngaco lu! Yang bener meninggal!" Sahut si Razel.

"Sama aja! Yang pentingkan artinya udah gak idup lagi!" Teriak si Ulrika

"Kalo gitu gue bener dong, bilang papih dah mati~" Kata si Et

"Tapi itu untuk binatang! Bego!!!" Bentak si Razel dan Ulrika serentak.

"Udah kalian jangan berantem! Dan kau! Razel!" Teriak si Lily.

"Apa mih?" Tanya Razel

"Karena babeh lu dah meninggal" Kata si Lily.

"Iya mih?" Tanya si Razel lagi.

"Mulai hari ini. Elu jadi babu di rumah ini!!!" Bentak si Lily.

"Hah!!? Kok gitu sih mih?" Tanya si Razel

"Iya mih! Kenapa gak usah si Et aja sekalian? Dia kan bego" Sahut Ulrika.

"Bego-bego dia juga anak gue tau!" Jawab si Lily.

"Jadi? Aku bukan anak mamih ya?" Tanya si Razel samil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Udah! Jangan manggil gue mamih lagi!!" Bentak si Lily "Mulai hari ini, lu mesti manggil gue 'Nyonya besar' atau 'Ojyou-sama' atau 'Baginda' atau apa kek! Terserah lu! Yang penting bukan mamih. Ngerti!?"

"Ngerti Nek Lampir" Jawab si Razel

"Bagus." Sahut Lily "Eh, tunggu dulu! Tadi lu manggil gue Nek Lampir ya?" Tanya Lily.

"I, iya" Jawab si Razel takut-takut.

"Berani lu ya! Manggil gue Nek Lampir!" Teriak si Lily 10 oktaf

"Bukannya tadi mamih sendiri yang bilang 'panggil gue apa aja asalkan jangan mamih lagi' kan?"

"Iya juga sih" Kata si Lily "Kalo gitu lu mesti manggil gue Ojyou-sama! Ngerti?"

"Saya mengerti, Ojyou-sama" Jawab si Razel

Mulai saat itu. Hidup Razelrella pun berubah 360 derajat Kelvin(?) dia harus jadi pembantu di rumahnya sendiri. Mana pembantu yang lain di pecat sama si Lily lagi. Ck, ck, ck, contoh ibu yang tidak memiliki prikemanusian dan prikebabuan(?) ***Author lansung aja di cincang Lily***

Semenjak si Razel menjadi babu di rumah itu, dia selalu di suruh yang aneh-aneh dan mustahil! Seperti…

"Razel! Gue mau makan mangga! Tapi gue maunya mangga yang jatuh langsung dari pohonnya! Bukan yang di beli!"

Atau…

"Razel! Uryu mau makan sup buaya(?) dan sate panda(?)!!!"

Dan juga…

"Razel! Ambilin gue bunga mawar dong! Tapi di atas bunganya harus ada kupu-kupunya. Dan kupu-kupunya harus dah ada di atas bunganya pas lu ngambil!"

Tuh kan, dia di suruh yang aneh-aneh dan gak masuk akal oleh ibu dan kakak-kakaknya yang note bane bego itu ***Author langsung di hajar Lily, Ulrika dan Et***

Sementara itu, di dalam istana. Sang raja Flay sedang bingung. Karena pangeran alias anak semata wayangnya yang paling ganteng, paling keren, dan paling cakep masih belum mau kawin eh, nikah.

"Grr, woi! Goto! Panggil si Reicher kemari!!" Teriak si Flay yang mengakibatkan semua jendela, kaca dan semua benda yang tidak tahan banting langsung aja hancur.

"Gak perlu di panggil kale~ wong gue dah ada di sini dari 5 jam yang lalu!" Sahut sang pangeran yang sudah berdiri di samping Flay dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Ditambah kena imbas suara mautnya si Flay.

"Oh iya! Maaf nak, papih lupa" Kata si Flay.

"Kenapa sih papih manggil gue? Kalo masalah nyari istri kapan-kapan aja deh" Sahut si Reicher yang gak punya niat buat nikah sama sekali.

"Gak bisa! Kali ini lu mau gak mau, rela gak rela, ikhlas gak ikhlas. Lu mesti kawin!" Bentak si Flay yang udah kehilangan kesabaran buat menasehati anaknya itu.

"Kalo gitu gue bakal kabur dari sini!" Bentak si Reicher.

"Kabur aja lu! Kalo perlu gak usah balik lagi!!! Sekalian pergi aja lu ketempat ibu lu di surga!!!" Hilang sudah kesabarannya si Flay. (contoh bapak yang gak berprikemanusian dan berprikepangeranan(?) ***Author langsung di hajar Flay***)

"Awas lu kalo nyari-nyari gue!!" Bentak si anak yang merasa kesal karena niatnya untuk kabur tidak di cegah oleh bapaknya..

Kembali ke rumahnya Razelrella…

"Razel!!!!! Woi!!!! Lu dengar gak!!!!???" Panggil si Ulrika dengan suara yang sangat melengking dan dapat membuat telinga orang yang mendengarnya berdarah.

"Apa!!!???" Jawab si Razel entah dari mana.

"Ke sini lu!!!" Teriak si Ulrika.

"Gue lagi gak bisa gerak!!!" Jawab si Razel

"Hah!? Pasti lu bohong!!! Cepat ke sini!!!" Panggilnya lagi.

"Sumpah!!! Gue lagi gak bisa gerak!!!" Sahut si Razel.

"Mang lu lagi di mana!!!???" Tanya si Ulrika.

"Gue lagi bersemedi di WC!! Lu masih nyuruh gue keluar?" Jawab si Razel.

"Bilang dong kalo lu tuh lagi di WC! Bego!" Teriak si Ulrika.

"Lu yang bego atau gue yang bego!? WCnya kan ada di samping elu!!" Teriak si Razel dari dalam WC di samping Ulrika.

"Pantesan dari tadi gue nyium bau yang gak enak" Kata si Ulrika sambil menutup hidungnya. "Ya udah! Kalo lu dah selesai semedinya, lu ke kamar gue!"

"Iye, iye!!" Jawab si Razel ogah-ogahan.

Setelah si Razel selesai 'bersemedi' di WC, dia pun langsung pergi ke kamarnya Ulrika.

"Kenapa sih?" Tanya si Razel ketika dia memasuki kamarnya Ulrika.

"Lu ngeliat 'Neraka' gak?" Tanya si Ulrika.

"Haah? Neraka?" Razel malah nanya balik.

"Itu tuh. Yang di pake buat nimbang" Jawab si Ulrika.

"Itu sih 'Neraca'!!!" Sahut si Razel.

"Lu bego ya. Neraca tuh kan tempat orang mati di siksa oleh tuhan!" Jelas si Ulrika ngarang.

"Kebalik dudul!!! Neraca tuh yang buat nimbang! Neraka tuh tempat orang yang udah mati di hukum!!!" Jelas si Razel.

"Oh, gue salah ya?" Tanya si Ulrika.

"Iya!" Jawab si Razel. "Mang ngapa lu nyari Neraca?"

"Gue mau nimbang berat badan Uryu" Jawab si Ulrika sambil menggendong binatang peliharaan kesayangannya.

"Kemaren di bawa si Et. Tanya aja ama dia" Kata si Razel.

"Oh gitu ya. Ya udah, pergi lu!" kata si Ulrika sambil mengusir si Razel dari kamarnya.

"Dasar! Kalo mau ngusir bagusnya gak usah manggil gue ke kamar lu sekalian!" Razel langsung aja menggerutu. "Hmm, dah sore toh. Angkat jemuran dulu deh"

Sementara itu, nasib pangeran Reicher yang kabur dari istana…

"Sial! Maunya pas kabur tadi gue bawa cemilan ama Autan" Gerutu si Reich karena kelaperan ditambah di kerubungi nyamuk betina(?).

"Salah! Maunya pangeran jangan kabur dari istana!" Kata si Yun, pengawalnya Reicher yang juga di bawa kabur ama Reicher(???)

"Habisnya, papih nyariin calon istri buat gue yang abnormal mulu sih!" Kata si Reich.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya si Yun dengan wajah yang sangat o'on melebihi orang blo'on ***Author langsung di bakar Yun***

"Yang pertama, si Sasalina. Dia sih lumayan sayangnya, dia tuh gila!"

"Yang kedua?"

"Si Anna? Dia memang imut. Tapi galaknya gak nanggung-nanggung!"

"Yang ketiga?"

"Tetri? Cantik sih. Tapi yang dia bicarain taneman mulu! Mana kemaren gue liat dia bicara ama bunga bangke lagi!"

"Yang keempat?"

"Nah, yang ini sifatnya normal. Tapi, masa papih ngejodohin aku ama si Nikki sih? Dia kan ratu bangsa Beastman!"

"Kalo yang kemaren?"

"Maksudnya si Chloe? Mending gue yaoian ama Roxis si penyihir istana dah!"

"Hah? Kenapa? Dia kan cewek normal yang hanya suka baca buku"

"Gue hampir di santet ama dia. Karena bilang kalo gue gak suka baca buku"

"Oh~ eh? Tunggu dulu. Kalo gak salah kan si Chloe anak dukun terkenal dari kerajaan sebelah"

"Pantesan, dia bicarain kutukan mulu"

"Tapi pangeran gak mesti kabur dari istana dong. Cuman karena jodohnya gak benar semua" Nasehat si Yun bukan karena dia kasihan. Tapi karena dah capek.

"Salah si papih lah! Gue mau kabur gak di cegah ama dia! Ya udah, gue kabur aja! Mana ada orang tua yang nyuruh anaknya kabur!" Kata si Reich yang udah kesel ama bapaknya.

"Gak sekalian pergi ketempat Pamela-sama?" Tanya si Yun dengan sangat innocent(?)

"??? Lu nyuruh gue bunuh diri? Lu tau kan mamih dah meninggal!?" Reich malah nanya balik dengan kesal.

"Ya, saya tau" Jawab si Yun.

"Terus, kenapa lu nyuruh gue pergi ke tempat mamih?" Tanya si Reicher.

"Saya hanya menyarankan" Jawab si Yun. "Tapi, Pangeran tetap gak boleh kabur! Gimana nanti kalo yang mulia jantungan?"

"Biarin!" Jawab si Reich singkat, padat, dan tidak berperasaan.

"Gak boleh gitu dong. Ntar pangeran dapet hukuman dari Dewa Dark Mana loh!" Ceramah si Yun.

"Lu bego ya? Gue kan penganut Light Mana!" Si Reich malah tambah marah.

"Oh iya! Maaf, saya lupa" Kata si Yun sambil nepok jidatnya. "Tapi, Pangeran tetap harus balik ke istana!" Entah kenapa si Yun ketakutan.

"Emangnya kenapa?" Tanya si Reicher.

"Pangeran sadar gak, sekarang dah jam berapa?" Yun malah nanya balik.

"Jam setengah dua belas malam" Jawab si Reich sambil ngeliat jam sakunya.

"Sadar gak sekarang kita ada di mana!?" Tanya si Yun lagi. Kali ini dia dah benar-benar ketakutan.

"Di mana?" Reich langsung aja ngeliat sekelilingnya. "Ku, ku, ku, kuburan…" Jawab si Reich dengan takut-takut

"Inget gak kalo tengah malem di kuburan ada apaan?!" Tanya si Yun dengan nada ketakutan tingkat tinggi(?)

"Ha, ha, han…" Begitu si Reich mau menjawab pertanyaan si Yun. Dia merasakan ada yang datang dari belakangnya.

Reicher dan Yun pun melihat ke belakang, dan melihat sesuatu mendekati mereka dengan cara melompat-lompat. Perlahan tapi pasti, makhluk itu makin mendekat.

"Yu, Yun. Lu tau gak ada orang yang tinggal di sekitar sini?" Tanya si Reicher yang kakinya sudah bergetar alias takut.

"Se, setau saya sih, gak ada orang yang tinggal di daerah sini" Jawab si Yun yang juga ketakutan.

"Ja, jadi, itu apaan dong?" Tanya si Reicher yang udah siap menggunakan jurus andalannya.

"Ga, gak tau. Tapi biasanya yang jalannya loncat-loncat kan…"

"Apaan?"

Sebelum si Yun menjawab pertanyaan Reicher. Hantu(?) tersebut semakin mendekat, dan, dan, dan…

"POCOOOOOOONG!!!!!!!!!!" Teriak si Reicher & Yun sambil menggunakan jurus andalan mereka, yaitu 'Jurus kaki seribu' alias kabur.

Tapi, apa benar makhluk yang mendekati mereka itu hantu?

"Puni? Punini?" (arti: Loh? Kok mereka kabur?) Tanya seorang anak kecil yang berada di atas Puni.

"Eh? Gak tau. Kita di kira hantu kali" jawab Puni tersebut.

"Puniii!? Puninini?" (arti: Haaah!? Kok bisa sih?) Tanya anak kecil itu.

"Puniyo lupa ya? Aku kan jalannya loncat-loncat kayak pocong" jawab sang Puni.

"Punini" (Oh iya ya) Kata anak kecil itu.

Ternyata, yang mereka kira pocong tadi hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang duduk di atas seekor puni.

Sedangkan si Razel. Betul-betul malang nasibnya! Coba kalian bayangin, di suruh keluar tengah malem buat beli nasi bungkus! Malang nian nasibmu nak Razel~

"Huuh! Dasar gila! Masa gue di suruh pergi keluar tengah malam buat beli nasi bungkus sih!" Si Razel jalan sambil memaki-maki sodara dan ibu tirinya itu.

"Pocooooong!!!" Terdengarlah teriakkan entah dari mana.

"Haah? Pocong?" Razel malah kebingungan

BRUUUGGG!!! Malang betul nasibnya si Razel. Sudah di suruh pergi keluar tengah malam. Sekarang dia malah tabrakkan sama orang yang lari gak liat-liat.

"ADUUUH!!! Woi! Kalo lari liat-liat dong!" bentak si Razel karena di tubruk orang. "Untung nasi bungkusnya gak kenapa-napa!"

"Ma, maaf" Kata orang yang menubruk si Razel.

"Lain kali hati-hati do-" Razel langsung saja terpaku begitu melihat sosok pria yang menubruknya itu.

Begitu juga dengan pria tersebut yang tak lain tak bukan adalah Reicher.

'_Co, cowok ini ganteng banget!!!_' Teriak batinnya si Razel.

'_I, ini cewek asli kan? Gak kayak yang di kuburan tadi kan?_' Pikir batinnya si Reich. 'Kayaknya _asli deh. Soalnya mana mungkin ada hantu secantik dan seimut dia_' Sambung batinnya lagi.

Mereka berdua terus saja berpandang-pandangan selama kurang lebih 5 menit. Terlihat munculnya rona warna merah di pipi mereka.

Sementara si Yun yang di kacang gorengin hanya bisa berpikir '_Waduh! Pal in lope at pirst sight(baca:Fall in love at first sight) nih!_'

Karena tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berbicara dari kedua orang tersebut. Yun langsung aja membuka mulut. "Ngg Pangeran. Kita mesti kembali ke istana"

"Heh? Oh iya!" Jawab si pemuda berambut silver itu.

"Pa, pangeran!? Ka, kamu pangeran Reicher?" Tanya si Razel yang langsung panik setengah mampus, setelah mengetahui orang yang menabraknya itu adalah seekor ***Author langsung di cincang-cincang Reich*** Maksudnya seorang pangeran.

"Iya, aku ini pangeran" Jawab si Reicher sambil tebar pesona. (Ck, ck, ck, narcis banget sih nih orang ***Reich langsung aja ngebakar semua komik Author***)

"Ma, maafkan saya Pangeran!! Saya gak tau kalau anda yang menabrak saya!" Razel langsung aja panik seperti Kagetora yang baru saja kepergok mikirin hal yang aneh-aneh tentang si Yuki ***Author di lempari Kunai sama Kagetora***

"Gak masalah kok. Aku juga toh yang salah, lari gak liat-liat" Kata si Reich yang langsung masang angelic smile (Mau liat!!!)

"A, apa bener gak apa-apa?" Tanya si Razel

"Iya gak apa-apa" Jawab si Reich dengan senyum yang bikin bikin semua cewek yang ngeliat langsung aja pink sun (baca: pingsan). "Oh iya, dua hari akan diadakan pesta dansa di istana. Kamu mau datang?" Tawar si Reich.

"Haah? Pesta dansa?" Yun malah bingung.

"Apa saya boleh datang?" Tanya si Razel.

"Tentu saja! Semua orang di undang kok!" Jawab si Reicher dengan semangat.

"Ka, kalu begitu akan saya pikirkan" Kata si Razel dengan muka yang udah semerah kepiting rebus. "Sa, saya harus segera pulang. Pemisi" Selesai berbicara Razel langsung ngibrit.

Ketika si Razel sudah pergi cukup jauh, Reich pun berkata. "Semoga saja dia datang"

"Ng, Pangeran. Kita harus balik ke istana sebelum tuh pocong ngejar kita lagi" Kata si Yun yang langsung saja menyadarkan Reicher dari lamunan ber-rating M-nya itu.

"Eh? Apa? Pocong? Oh iya!" Teriak si Reich yang langsung saja berlari ke arah istana diikuti oleh Yun.

Sementara itu, di istana….

Kalian semua pasti berpikir bahwa Flay tidak memperdulikan anaknya yang kabur. Tapi, kenyataannya…

"Reeiicheeer!!! Kamu di mana??? jawab dong kalo papih panggil!!!" Teriak si Flay yang sangat panik karena anaknya ngilang.

"Yang mulia!!!" Panggil si Goto, tangan kanannya Flay.

"Apa!!?? Lu dah nemuin si Reich?" Tanya si Flay.

"Belum sih. Saya cuman takut kalo nanti Yang Mulia ikutan hilang" Jawab si Goto.

"Grrr! Lu kata gue anak kecil!?" Flay yang kesel langsung aja naik pitam. "Aduh Reich, kamu di mana nak? Jangan bikin papih jantungan dong. Papih janji gak akan memarahi kamu lagi, papih janji gak bakal maksa-maksa kamu lagi, papih janji gak bakalan ngejodohin kamu lagi. Dan papih janji bakalan ngelakuin apa aja untuk kamu, asalkan kamu gak ketempat mamih" Flay langsung saja pundung di pojok halaman istana layaknya seorang ibu yang kehilangan anak.

"Janji nih? Bakal ngelakuin apa aja buat aku?"

"Iya! Papih janji eh? Reich!!!" Flay yang ngeliat si Reicher sudah berdiri di belakangnya bersama Yun, langsung berdiri dan memeluk Reicher.

"Pi, pih…! Le…pas…in!!! ak…u gak… bi…sa… na…pa…s" Kata si Reich terengah-engah karena Flay terlalu kuat memeluknya.

"Eh? Ma, maafin papih. Habisnya papih seneng kamu gak pergi ke tempat mamih" Kata si Flay sambil melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Uhuk, uhuk… tapi papih janji kan, bakal ngelakuin apa aja buat aku?" Tanya si Reich yang masih mengatur napasnya.

"Iya! Sekarang kamu mau papih ngapain?" Tanya si Flay.

"Reich mau papih mengadakan pesta dansa! Dan mengundang semua orang yang ada di kerajaan!" Jawab si Reich dengan semangat 45 (lebay~)

"Haah? Pesta dansa? Enggak ah! Biayanya kan mahal(?)!" Tolak si Flay (Kayaknya si Flay dah kena virus pelitnya Kakuzu deh ***Author langsung di gebukkin Flay***)

"Ja, jadi papih gak mau ya? Ka, kalo gitu, Reich pergi ketempat mamih aja deh" Reich langsung aja pasang aksi pura-pura mau bunuh diri.

"Pa, papih cuman bercanda kok!" Cegah si Flay panik. "Tapi, untuk apa?" Tanya si Flay.

"Untuk nentuin siapa yang bakalan jadi istriku!" Jawab si Reich riang.

"Maksudnya?" Tanya si Flay lagi.

"Gini loh pih. Kita undang semua orang yang ada di kerajaan. Tapi yang paling utama tuh yang cewek! Biar Reich bisa milih calon istri Reich sendiri!" Jelas si Reich

"Oh, gitu" Kata si Flay singkat. "Terus, kapan mau diadainnya?"

"Dua hari lagi aja deh!" Jawab si Reich.

"Ok! Oi! Goto! Yun! Cepat siapkan undangannya!!!" Perintah si Flay.

"Haah? Sekarang?" Tanya Yun dan Goto.

"Nggak! Taon depan! Ya iyalah sekarang!!!!" Teriak si Flay sambil menggunakan suara premannya.

"Yes, your majesty!" Jawab singkat dari mereka berdua dan langsung saja melakukan apa yang di perintahkan.

Semenjak pertemuannya dengan Reicher. Razelrella sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam melakukan pekerjaannya. Tadi aja pas ngaca yang dilihatnya di cermin bukanlah pantulan wajahnya, tapi malah wajahnya si Reicher. Bahkan tadi, pas si Ulrika dan Et ngebicarain tentang novel romance yang di baca mereka. Entah kenapa si Razelrella malah ngepikirin si Reicher.

Yup! Singkatnya si Razelrella sudah jatuh cinta dengan si Reicher.

"Woiii!!! Razel!!! Ke sini lu!!!" Panggil si Nek Lampir, eh salah! Panggil si Lily.

"…"

"Woiii!!! Razel!!!!!" Panggil si Lily lagi.

'…_Pangeran Reich…'_ Batinnya si Razel hanya memikirkan Reicher saja.

"WOOOOIIIIII!!!!!! RAAAAZEEEELLL!!!" Teriak si Lily pake toa dari mesjid sebelah(?)

"Eh! Monyet, kambing, kera sakti(???)" Razel langsung latah. "Ada apa sih Ojyou-sama? Teriak-teriak" Tanya si Razel.

"Lu budeg, tuli ato congekan sih? Gue manggilin lu dari tadi kagak lu jawab-jawab! Ngapain sih lu?" Tanya si Lily dengan penuh amarah.

"Maaf, saya tadi lagi melamun" Jawab si Razel.

"Udah sono betulin atap!" Perintah Lily dengan nada dingin kayak es.

"Haah? Ojyou-sama tau gak kalo ini rumah 4 tingkat?" Tanya si Razel dengan sangat polos kayak kertas(?)

"Gue tau! Lu kata gue bego!?" Lily langsung aja sewot dengan pertanyaan Razel yang gaje

"Kalo gitu, kenapa masih nyuruh saya benerin atap?" Tanay si Razel

"Masa bodoh! Cepat betulin sana!" Perintah Lily sambil menggunakan Death glare ter-ampuhnya

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Razel langsung saja melakukan apa yang di perintah oleh ibu tirinya itu (Sambil tetap memikirkan Reicher tentunya).

Setelah Razel selesai membetulkan atap. Dia langsung di kejutkan suaranya Et yang menggelegar.

"MAMIIIH!!!" Teriak si Et memanggil Lily.

"Astagfirlullah!" Teriak si Razel yang terkejut.

"Ada apa sih Et?" Tanya si Ulrika yang kesel gara-gara si Et Uryu jadi bangun.

"Mih, mih! Liat ini mih!" Kata si Et sambil menunjukkan Undangan ke Lily.

Lily pun membaca undangan yang di berikan oleh Et.

"APAAAA!!!" Itulah reaksi si Lily saat selesai membaca undangan yang di berikan Et.

"Kenap mih?" Tanya si Ulrika.

"Pangeran sedang mencari calon istrinya. Oleh karena itu, kita semua di undang ke pesta dansa" Kata si Lily.

"Aku heran deh mih. Pangeran mencari calon istri, kok kita di undang ke pesta dansa ya?" Tanya si Et.

"Maksudnya tuh, pangeran mencari calon istrinya di pesta dansa tersebut!" Jelas si Lily.

"Oh begitu. jadi, bisa aja pangeran memilih satu diantara kita berdua Et!" Kata Ulrika dengan semangat.

"Haah? Kalo begitu kita bisa jadi ratu dong?" Tanya si Et lagi.

"Benar! Tumben lu pinter" Kata si Lily. "Ayo kalian siap-siap! Pesta dansa akan dimulai jam 8.00"

"Baik mih!" Sahut si Ulrika dan Et

"Anu… Ojyou-sama" Panggil si Razel

"Apa!" Jawab Lily ketus.

"Saya boleh ikut gak?" Tanya si Razel lagi.

"Elu? Sorry la yauw! Lu gak boleh ikut! Lu mesti jagain rumah sampai kite semua pulang!" Selesai bicara si Lily langsung aja masuk ke kamarnya.

Ketika mereka bertiga pergi, Razel langsung aja duduk di pojokkan dan menangis.

"Hiks, hiks, hiks… jahat banget sih! Aku kan juga pengen ikut…"

"Jangan menangis Razelrella" Terdengar suara entah dari mana.

"Haah? Siapa itu?" Tanya si Razel.

Tiba-tiba saja tumbuhlah sebuah pohon(???) di depan Razel. Dari dalam pohon itu keluarlah seorang(?) pria berotot.

"Aku adalah bapak peri, Peperoni!" Kata orang itu sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. "Panggil saja aku Peperoni!"

"Bapak peri? Biasanya kan ibu peri" Razel malah keheranan.

"Aku kan cowok. Masa aku jadi ibu peri sih!" Jawab sang bapak peri berotot itu.

"Iya juga sih. Terus ngapain kamu ke sini?" Tanya si Razel lagi.

"Aku kan membantumu pergi ke pesta dansa!" Kata Peperon sambil senyum.

"Sumpeh lu!?" Tanya si Razel yang tidak percaya.

"Sumpah!!!" Jawab Peperon. "Sekarang kamu cuman perlu mencari barang-barang yang aku butuhkan saja"

"Apa?" Tanya si Razel yang kayaknya dah mulai percaya

"Yang pertama adalah Labu siam yang gedek, habis itu 2 ekor kecoak, 1 ekor semut, dan boneka Doraemon atau Wang Dora atau apa aja yang penting boneka!" Kata si Peperon.

"??? Buat apa?" Tanya si Razel.

"Udah! Pokoknya cari aja dulu!" Perintah si Peperon.

Setelah semua barang terkumpul, Razel langsung saja menaruhnya di luar.

"Mau lu apain nih?" Tanya si Razel.

"Udah liat aja~" Peperon pun langsung saja mengambil tongkatnya yang super gede. "Bim salabim, abrakadabra. Siapa peri paling imut? Tentu saja Peperon!" (mantra yang sangat aneh).

Selesai Peperon membaca mantra. Labu siamnya berubah menjadi kereta kuda, kecoak berubah menjadi kudanya, semut menjadi kusirnya da, boneka berubah menjadi pengawal.

"Wa, waah! Hebat!!" Razel pun tertegun

"Nah, sekarang hanya tinggal penampilan mu saja." Kata Peperon. "Sekarang tutp matamu"

"Eh? Baiklah" Razel pun menutup matanya.

"Sekarang, buka matamu!" Perintah si Peperon lagi.

Begitu Razel membuka matanya, bajunya yang compang-camping sudah berubah menjadi gaun yang sangat indah, sandal jepitnya berubah menjadi hihg heels yang kelihatannya sangat mahal dan di jari manis tangan sebelah kirinya melingkar sebuah cincin yang bersinar.

"Gaun ini indah sekali! Cincinnya juga!" Kata si Razel. "Terima kasih ya, Peperon!"

"Sama-sama. Tapi ingat! Lu mesti balik sebelum tengah malam!" Kata si Peperon dengan wajah serius.

"Iya! Buh-bye. Gue pergi dulu ya!" Sahut si Razel dari dalam kereta kuda.

Sementara itu, di istana…

Pesta sudah berlanjut dari tidak ada satupun perempuan yang di sukai Reicher. Buktinya, si Reicher malah duduk di taman istana. Mana tadi dia di samperin ama tante gaje bernama Marta lagi.

'_Dia kok gak dateng ya?'_ Pikir si Reich dalem hatinya.

"Reicher, kenapa?" Tanya sang bapak.

"Ah, enggak kenapa-napa kok pih. Cuman bosen aja" Jawabnya.

"Bosen? Gak ada cewek yang kamu suka ya?" Tanya Flay lagi.

"Iya" Jawab Reich singkat.

Entah kenapa, semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan pesta langsung saja ribut dengan kedatangan seseorang, yup! Orang itu adalah Razelrella.

Razelrella memasuki ruangan pesta dan semua mata tertuju padanya. Dari cewek, cowok, bakal yang tengah-tengah pun memandangnya.

"Pangeran!!! Dia datang!!!" Teriak si Yun yang di suruh Reich menjaga pintu masuk.

"Serius?" Tanya si Reich.

"Iya!" Jawab Yun.

Reicher langsung saja memasuki ruangan pesta. Dan menghampiri Razelrella.

"Akhirnya kamu datang juga" Kata si Reicher begitu dia di depan Razel.

"Maafkan saya datang terlambat" Kata si Razel malu-malu.

"Nggak apa-apa kok! Mau dansa denganku?"

"Eh? I, iya"

Reicher yang sudah menemukan pujaan hatinya pun langsung saja berdansa. Semua cewek dan cowok yang melihatnya pun langsung saja iri. Termasuk Et dan Ulrika.

"Si, siapa cewek itu!!?" Tanya si Et.

"Gak tau. Tapi, dia cantik juga ya" Jawab Ulrika.

"Kok kayaknya gue pernah liat tuh cewek ya?" Pikir si Lily.

"Perasaan mamih kali" Jawab kedua anaknya serentak.

Reicher dan Razelrella yang sudah selesai berdansa pun langsung saja pergi ke taman. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka berdua di perhatikan oleh seseorang.

"Jadi itu, cewek yang di taksir Reich?" Tanya si Flay ke Yun.

"Betul yang mulia" Jawab si Yun

"Cantik juga ya"

Balik ke Reich dan Razel.

"Oh iya! Aku belum tau namamu" Kata si Reich sambil memperhatikan wajahnya Razel.

"Eh? Na, namaku…"

Tanpa di sadari wajah mereka semakin mendekat, dan mendekat, dan mendekat, dan…

DENG!! DENG!! Terdengar suara jam istana berderntang dengan kencang. Begitu mendengar suara jam tersebut, Razel langsung saja mengingat perkataan Peperon.

"Celako!!!" Teriak si Razel yang keluar logat melayunya(???)

"Ke, kenapa?" Tanya si Reich yang terkejut.

"Maaf Pangeran, saya harus pulang!" Jawab si Razel.

"Hah? Tapi ini kan baru jam 12" Kata si Reich lagi.

"Tapi saya harus pulang! Cucian piring belom kelar!" Sahut si Razel.

"Cucian piring?" Reich malah kebingungan.

Ketika si Razel ingin berlari, tangan kirinya di tahan oleh Reicher. Tapi, Razel langsung saja mengeluarkan tenaga kebabuannya. Sehingga tangannya bisa lepas dari genggaman Reich. Tanpa di sadarinya, cincin yang melekat di jari manisnya lepas dan jatuh ke genggaman Reich.

Reicher langsung sedih karena di tinggal mati ***Author di Analyze Raze*** Maksudnya di tinggal pergi pujaan hatinya.

"Aku pasti akan menemukanmu!" Kata si Reicher sambil memperhatikan cincin tersebut.

Keesokan harinya, seluruh orang di kota membicarakan tentang gadis misterius yang berdansa dengan pangeran, dan menghilang secara tiba-tiba. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu adalah hantu, ada juga yang mengatakan bahwa gadis itu adalah penjelmaan dari kuntil anak. ***Raze langsung aja nyerang Author pake Drive Caliber*** Singkatnya, tidak ada yang tau bahwa gadis itu adalah Razelrella.

"Siapa sih, cewek yang dansa bareng pangeran tadi malem?" Tanya si Et yang lagi baca buku (pastinya bukan buku pelajaran)

"Nggak tau tuh! Dia memang cantik sih. Tapi, masa dia ninggalin pangeran pas jam 12 malam" Jawab si Ulrika.

"Setan kali tuh cewek" Sahut Razel yang sedang beristirahat.

"Setan? Setan itu nama tokoh utama komik Persona 4 kan?" Tanya si Et dengan o'onnya.

"Itu Souji Seta!" Jawab si Razel dan Ulrika serentak.

"Eh? Gitu ya?" Tanya si Et lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong. Razel! Hari ini lu masak apaan?"

"Hari ini gue bikin sup puni, sate puni, semur puni, dan dessertnya uni puni puding" Jawab si Razel.

"Puni semua!? Aku kan benci puni!!!" Teriak si Ulrika.

"Loh? Kok Razel bisa tau kalo mamih suka banget ama puni sih?" Tanya si Et.

"Mana gue tau. Wong gue cuman iseng aja kok" Jawab Razel.

"Oh, gitu"

"ANAK-ANAK!!! KALIAN DI RUMAH!!!?" Panggil si Lily yang membuat semua daun pada rontok(?)

"Aduh mih! Gak perlu teriak kan!?" Sahut Ulrika dan Et.

"Kalian ada toh. Mamih pikir kalian pergi" Kata Lily.

"Memangnya ada apa, Ojyou-sama?" Tanya si Razel.

"Bukan urusan lu!" Jawab Lily dingin. "Ulrika, Et! Ada kabar bagus buat kalian!"

"Kabar apa?" Tanya kedua anaknya.

"Kalian inget gak, cewek misterius yang dansa bareng pangeran tadi malam?" Tanya Lily.

"Inget mih" Jawab ke dua anaknya.

"Gini, saat cewek itu ngilang. Dia menjatuhkan cincinnya di deket pangeran" Kata si Lily.

"Jangan-jangan! Siapa cewek yang jarinya pas buat cincin itu bakalan jadi istrinya pangeran ya?" Tanya si Ulrika dengan semangat.

"Betul!" Jawab si Lily.

"Kalau gitu kita bisa jadi ratu dong?" Tanya si Et (kok rasanya De javu ya?)

"Betul! Sekarang kalian siap-siap! Entar lagi pangeran nyampe sini!" Teriak Lily.

"Baik mih~"

Begitu di perintah Lily. Ulrika dan Et langsung saja masuk ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Oh iya. Razel!" Panggil si Lily.

"Ada apa, Ojyou-sama?" Tanya Razel.

"Cepet bersihin rumah ini! Bentar lagi pangeran bakalan datang!" Bentaknya.

"Seluruh rumah?" Tanya si Razel lagi.

"Iya!"

"Kebon belakang juga?"

"Iya! Cepetan sana!!!!" Bentak si Lily sambil menendang Razel ke kebon belakang.

Razel yang di tendang pun langsung saja mencak-mencak dan memaki-maki ibu tirinya yang tidak memiliki prikemanusian itu. ***Author dah ngacir duluan sebelum di bekuin Lily***

"Pangeran, kita balik ke istana aja yuk" Kata seorang prajurit bernama Enna.

"Gak mau! Pokoknya harus ketemu dulu baru boleh balik!" Reicher langsung aja masang 'puppy begging eyes'-nya.

"Pokoknya ini rumah terakhir! Kalo di sini juga gak ada lu cari sendiri aja orangnya! Ngerti!?" Bentak si Flay yang udah kesel gara-gara nemenin anaknya nyari yang punya tuh cincin dari pagi.

"Iya deh pih" Jawab Reich pasrah

Akhirnya, mereka semua sampai ke rumah Lily(baca: Razelrella)

Tok, tok, tok *suara pintu di ketuk*

"Permisi, ada orang tak?" Tanya si Enna.

"Tu, tunggu sebentar!" Jawab suara dari dalam rumah itu.

Pintu rumah pun terbuka dan mereka semua di sambut oleh Lily yang membuka pintu.

"Eh? Yang mulia. Ada apa datang ke mari?" Tanya Lily dengan angelic smilenya.

"Ngg, kami cuman mau ketemu ama anak-anak ibu aja kok" Jawab si Enna.

"Eh? Anak-anak saya ya? Biar saya panggilkan dulu" Lily pun segera masuk dan memanggil ke-dua anaknya. "Et! Ulrika! Kemari nak!" Panggil si Lily.

'_Tumben manggilnya baik-baik, biasanya kan teriak pake toa'_ Pikir batinnya si Razel yang ada di atas atap.

Ulrika dan Et pun datang dengan menggunakan gaun dan berjalan dengan anggunnya (yang berjalan dengan anggun cuman si Ulrika. Si Et nggak)

"Ada apa memanggil kami?" Tanya si Ulrika

"Pangeran ingin bertemu dengan kalian" Jawab si Lily.

"Eh? Apa benar?" Tanya Et.

"Ngg, iya" Jawab si Reich gak yakin.

"Bisa tidak kalian mencoba cincin ini?" Tanya si Enna.

"Hohoho, biar saya duluan" Jawab Ulrika.

"Enggak! Et dulu!" Sahut Et.

"Nggak bisa Et, aku dulu!" Teriak Ulrika.

"Tapi aku kan lebih tua dari Ulrika!"

"Alah! Lebih tua tiga menit aja bangga"

"Tetap aja gue lebih tua dari lu!"

"Eh? Lu berani ama gue ya?"

Akhirnya Ulrika dan Et pun berantem. Reich dan Enna langsung aja ketakutan ngeliat pertempuran mereka berdua.

"Woi! Udah, jangan berantem!!!" Teriak si Flay. Sontak, Ulrika dan Et pun berhenti berantem. "Biar gue aja yang nentuin! Lu! Yang rambutnya pink dulu!"

"Yeei!!! Gue duluan!" Teriak Et seneng.

Tapi, cincin itu tidak muat alias kekecilan di jarinya si Et.

"Aduh! Nih cincin kok gak muat sih" Si Et kebingungan sambil maksa tuh cincin(?) buat masuk ke jarinya.

"Udah! Jangan di paksa! Entar tuh cincin rusak lagi!" Flay langsung saja mengambil cincin yang di pegang si Et dan memberikannya ke Ulrika.

"Cincin in pasti pas di jari gue!" Teriak si Ulrika.

Cincin itu memang bisa masuk ke jarinya Ulrika. Hanya saja, cincinnya kegedean.

"Cincinnya kok gede banget sih? Jangan-jangan yang punya nih cincin gorila lagi" Kata si Ulrika sewot karena cincinnya kegedean.

Akhirnya, Enna mengambil kembali cincin tersebut. Entah secara disengaja atau tidak disenggaja. Razel terjatuh dari atas atap (untungnya masih hidup).

"Aduh, duh, duh… Sakit!" Rintih si Razel.

"Ka, kamu gak apa-apa?" Tanya Reich yang merasa pernah mendengar suara Razel.

"I, iya. Aku gak apa-apa" Jawab Razel.

"Si, siapa dia?" Tanya Flay yang terkejut dengan kedatangan Razel.

"Dia ini cuman pembantu aja kok" Jawab Lily.

"Begitu~" Kata Flay singkat.

"Pih, gimana kalo dia kita suruh nyoba cincinnya juga?" Bisik Reich ke papihnya.

"It's up to you my son!" Jawab Flay sok inggris

"Emm, apa kah kamu mau mencoba cincin ini?" Tanya Reich ke Razel.

"E, eh? Saya?" Mukanya Razel langsung aja berubah jadi merah.

"Pa, pangeran. Gak mungkin cincin itu cocok ama dia. Pas pesta dansa aja dia tinggal di rumah kok" Kata si Lily.

"Tapi bu, semua perempuan yang masih perawan harus mencobanya" Jelas si Enna.

"Be, begitu" Jawab si Lily cemas.

Razel pun mencoba cincin itu dan hasilnya PAS! Cincinnya gak kebesaran dan juga gak kekecilan.

"Sudah kuduga! Kamulah gadis yang kutemui saat aku dikejar-kejar pocong, dan juga gadis yang aku ajak berdansa malam itu" Kata si Reich sambil mencium tangannya Razel.

"NOOO!!!!" Teriak Lily histeris.

"RA~ZEL~REL~LA!!!" Terdengar suara entah dari mana.

Tiba-tiba saja tumbuhlah sebuah pohon. Dan dari dalam pohon itu keluarlah, Peperoni!

"Ba, bapak peri Peperon!" Teriak Razel kaget.

"Yoi! Ini gue!" Sahutnya. "Selamat ya! Impianmu terkabul!"

"Impian???" Tanya mereka semua.

"Aduh, gimana cara ngejelasinnya ya?" Peperon juga ikutan bingung. "Eh, gini deh. Pangeran. Pangeran bilang siapa pun yang cincinnya pas, cocok, muat, ato apalah gitu! Bakal jadi istri pangeran kan?"

"I, iya" Jawab si Reich.

"Masa belum ngerti sih?" Tanya Peperon.

Entah kenapa, Reicher memandang Razel. Begitu juga dengan Razel.

"Ayo nak! Kamu pasti bisa!" Dukung si Flay yang udah nangkep maksud si Peperon

"Eh? Umm, ok. Razelrella, mau kah kau menikahiku?" Tanya Reicher sambil sungkem ***Author langsung di beri bogeman hangat dari Reicher*** Maksudnya, sambil berlutut.

Mereka semua pun langsung saja tegang untuk mendengar jawaban dari Razel.

'_Ayo!!! Bilang kalo lu tuh dah suka ama si Basshum__, pembantu sebelah!'_ Teriak batinnya Lily.

"_Razel! Pliss. Bilang kalo lu tuh lebih memilih jadi yuri!!!"_ Teriak batinnya Ulrika.

"I, iya. Saya mau menikahi pangeran" Jawab si Razel.

"TIIIIDAAAAAK!!!!" Teriak si Lily dan Ulrika histeris.

"Selamat ya Razel!" Seru Et.

"Ma, makasih" Jawab Razel malu-malu.

Akhirnya, Reicher dan Razelrella pun menikah. Pesta pernikahan mereka pun diadakan selama 7 hari 7 malam, itu pun belum sepaket dengan yasin'nan(????). dan mereka berdua hidup berbahagia selama-lama-lama-lama-la ***Author di lempar panci ama Readers*** lamanya.

**TAMAT, OWARI, FIN, THE END!**

**Rose: Another gaje fic is finish!!! *loncat-loncat gaje di depan kompi***

**Sasalina: *ngelirik Author dengan sadisnya***

**Rose: Kenapa Lin?**

**Sasalina: Kok gue gak sama Reich sih!!!!???**

**Lily: Maksudnya gue jadi ibu tiri itu apa!!!?????**

**Raze: Ke, kenapa gue jadi cewek?**

**Reicher: Setidaknya gue gak di pasangin ama Sasalina.**

**Rose: Udah! Kalian semua diam!!!**

**Anna: Lu yang diem! Kita semua kebanyakkan gak nongol! Cuman nonggol sebentar ato di tulis nama aja!**

**Rose: Maaf Anna-chan! Lain kali lu bakal gue bikin jadi tokoh utamanya deh!**

**Anna: Janji lu ya?**

**Rose: Iya! Di fic selanjutnya lu yang bakal gue jodohin ama Reicher**

**Reicher & Anna: WTF!!!??**

**Uryu: Uh! Jangan lupa review!**

**Rose: Betul! Jangan lupa di review ato kalian semua bakal di santet Chloe! Atau mau di hantui Pamela?**

**Chloe: Diem ato elu yang gue santet!**

**All: Pokoknya jangan lupa Review!!!**


End file.
